


Payback

by akunxangpa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akunxangpa/pseuds/akunxangpa
Summary: There's a complicated string between, Atsumu, Shinsuke, and stitches.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> remake of a minsung au i made awhile back. enjoy!

17 Oktober, 2018

Miya Atsumu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Telinganya yang disumpal earphone membuatnya terlihat seperti jenis anak emo yang menyukai kesepian dan tidak peduli dengan dunia.

Yah, kenyataannya memang begitu.

Atsumu adalah jenis e-boy yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. "As long as it doesn't affect me, I'm cool with it," adalah kalimat yang paling sering terlontar dari mulut pria yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu.

Tapi hari itu, entah mengapa Atsumu memutuskan untuk menjadi berguna bagi orang lain, untuk hari itu saja.

Ketika Atsumu berjalan melewati kamar mandi umum terdekat dari kantin fakultasnya, suara tamparan dan rintihan terdengar jelas oleh telinganya. Aneh memang, bukannya ia menyumpal telinganya agar tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain musik?

Pada awalnya, pria emo itu ingin mengeluarkan sisi I-don't-give-a-fuck-get-off-loser dari dalam dirinya, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan sisi mengesalkan itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mengintip.

Dengan earphone yang dilepas dan gaya seaneh mungkin, Atsumu menjulurkan keapalanya menuju asal suara. Matanya terbuka lebar secara reflek melihat adegan yang terputar di hadapannya.

Dengan jarak 5 langkah kaki lebar-lebar, terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan tengah.. bertengkar, mungkin? Entahlah, Atsumu tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Laki-laki satu tengah sibuk meminta maaf pada laki-laki dua. Satu-satunya perempuan di sana menatap laki-laki dua dengan penuh kebencian, namun ia bersembunyi di balik punggung laki-laki satu. Sementara laki-laki dua, dengan air mata yang mengalir dan bekas tamparan yang terlihat jelas di pipinya, berteriak dengan suara yang serak, memaki laki-laki satu dan perempuan itu.

Eh, tunggu, Bukankah laki-laki satu dan dua itu seniornya?

Ya! Mereka adalah senior Atsumu! Laki-laki satu adalah Aran Ojiro dan laki-laki dua adalah Kita Shinsuke!

Mereka terkenal sebagai sepasang kekasih paling manis di kampus itu. Apa yang terjadi pada hubungan penuh keju mereka?

Mata Atsumu sibuk mengobservasi kejadian di hadapannya sebelum kemudian-

Atsumu mengeluarkan pekikan kecil.

Ojiro memukul Shinsuke dengan keras. Terlalu keras sehingga Shinsuke jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang terbentur wastafel.

Hening sesaat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Shinsuke yang terduduk di lantai.

Matanya terlihat kosong, kaget akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Badannya bergetar, Atsumu tebak itu karena ketakutan. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terbentur. Matanya melebar ketika otaknya berhasil memroses cairan apa yang tengah menetes dari jemarinya.

Darah,

Shinsuke berteriak kencang. Badannya bergetar semakin hebat. Tangannya ia gerakkan menuju kepalanya kemudian kembali berteriak ketika jemarinya menyentuh cairan merah kental yang masih menetes, kali ini teriakannya disusul oleh air mata yang mengucur deras.

Shinsuke dengan panik menjambak rambutnya. Jemarinya yang kini penuh darah menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Wajahnya yang semula pucat kini dipenuhi darah.

Ojiro dan si perempuan terlihat panik. Wajah Ojiro pucat, ia ketakutan. Matanya menatap Shinsuke dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas.

Ketika jemarinya menyentuh paha Shinsuke, pria itu berteriak lebih keras. Ia terus meneriakkan kata "Pergi" berulang kali tanpa henti.

"Holy shit," adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Atsumu katakan sebelum berlari memasuki kamar mandi itu dan memeluk tubuh Shinsuke erat.

"Pergi, sialan. Pergi!" Shinsuke terus berteriak. Jemarinya yang penuh darah ia acungkan ke arah Ojiro dan si perempuan.

Atsumu menatap kedua orang itu tajam. "Pergi," desisnya.

Lalu Ojiro dan perempuan itu berlari keluar, meninggalkan Shinsuke yang mulai tenang dalam pelukan Atsumu.

\- ; -

25 Desember, 2018

Atsumu terkekeh. Pandangannya lurus menuju Shinsuke yang tengah mabuk. Pria bersurai abu terang itu sibuk menari dan berteriak senang dengan secangkir penuh minuman keras di tangannya.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka Shinsuke mabuk akan menjadi seliar itu."

Atsumu terkekeh pelan. "Yah, aku sudah melihatnya beberapa kali. Ia gila ketika mabuk."

Wanita yang duduk di sebelah Atsumu kini menghadapnya sepenuhnya. "Apa aku segila itu ketika mabuk?"

Jisung menatap wanita itu. "Tidak, kau jauh lebih parah."

Tawa Atsumu pecah ketika wanita itu mendengus kasar.

"Ugh, apa karena itu Shimizu menolakku?" wanita itu bergumam pelan.

"Mungkin saja," Atsumu menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Heh! Kau jahat sekali! Kuharap Shinsuke memutuskanmu," wanita itu kembali mendengus kasar dan menenggak segelas minuman keras dengan sekali teguk.

"Tidak mungkin. He's too crazy in love for that," Atsumu berkata. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Shinsuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahnya.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya. "Sana pergi, Shinsuke sudah kirim sinyal, tuh."

Atsumu tertawa. "Aku pergi dulu, Chi. Semoga kapal Yachi X Shimizu berlayar, ya!"

Dengan itu, Atsumu pergi mendekati Shinsuke yang tengah mabuk dengan acungan jari tengah di belakangnya dan teriakan "Jangan meledek!" yang menyusul.

Atsumu mendekati Shinsuke yang telah berhenti menari sejak tadi. Jemarinya menelusup ke pinggang Shinsuke dan ia tarik pria bersurai abu terang itu mendekat. Shinsuke membalas perlakuan Atsumu dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Atsumu dan kekehan samar.

"Did you miss me, babe?" Atsumu bertanya. Satu tangannya ia gerakkan menuju wajah Shinsuke dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

Shinsuke memejamkan matanya. "Kinda, I miss your touch more."

Atsumu terkekeh. Dengan perlahan ia menyatukan dahi mereka. Mata Atsumu ikut terpejam merasakan nafas Shinsuke menyapu bibirnya.

Keduanya terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Ketika lagu natal yang lembut diputar, Atsumu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Shinsuke mengikuti gerakan Atsumu dengan senyuman lebar.

Satu menit kemudian, keduanya menjauhi satu sama lain. Atsumu menatap Shinsuke. Senyuman terbit di wajah keduanya ketika Atsumu menangkup pipi Shinsuke dan mengusapnya lembut.

"You're so pretty. I don't understand why Ojiro cheated on you," Atsumu berbisik.

Shinsuke memajukan bibir bawahnya, terlihat tidak senang dengan topik yang Atsumu angkat. "Jangan bahas dia."

Atsumu terkekeh pelan. "Oke, oke."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain hingga lagu itu habis. Dan ketika lagu natal yang lain terputar, keduanya bergerak memajukan wajah masing-masing. Bibir mereka bertemu di tengah udara dingin.

Shinsuke tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tengkuk Atsumu, memperdalam ciuman. Bibir Atsumu yang semula dingin terasa hangat berkat sapuan bibir Shinsuke yang telah menenggak lima gelas alkohol.

Atsumu menarik pinggang Shinsuke mendekat. Bibirnya memagut bibir Shinsuke dengan hati-hati. Bibir Shinsuke yang lembut terasa sangat adiktif saat ini. Rasa ceri dan alkohol yang tercampur membuat Atsumu enggan melepaskan Shinsuke barang sedetik pun.

Shinsuke mengerang ketika Atsumu menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Shinsuke. Rasa bloody marry dan vodka tercampur di lidah Shinsuke, membuat Atsumu menciumnya dengan lebih kasar.

Sial, Atsumu yang seperti ini sangatlah seksi.

Jemari Shinsuke menjambak pelan rambut Atsumu, memberi sinyal agar Atsumu menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka sebelum Shinsuke kehabisan nafas. Dengan erangan kesal Atsumu menarik dirinya.

Shinsuke bertumpu pada bahu Atsumu. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Setiap sentuhan yang diberi Atsumu selalu membuatnya tak berdaya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengatur nafas, Shinsuke menatap Atsumu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Tatapan yang semula jenaka kini menjadi sayu.

Sial. Shinsuke yang seperti ini sangatlah menggoda.

Atsumu bergerak mendekati Shinsuke. Bibirnya mencium daun telinga Shinsuke dengan lembut sebelum berbisik.

"I love you, Shinsuke."

Shinsuke terkesiap. Bibirnya ia tekan rapat-rapat, menahan semua teriakan yang memaksa untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Atsumu terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan mengacak rambut Shinsuke lembut. Tatapan dan senyuman Atsumu membuat Shinsuke semakin lemas.

"Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang. Ayo minum-minum sampai matahari terbit dan nyawa kita hilang."

Shinsuke tertawa pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo! Aku mau liquor!" serunya.

Atsumu membalas kalimat Shinsuke dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke bar terdekat.

"Oh, dan, Atsumu," panggil Shinsuke.

"Ya?" Atsumu menoleh.

"I love you too."

\- ;-

10 Januari, 2019

Atsumu mendudukkan dirinya. Ditatapnya sekilas pria yang sedang fokus menonton film yang terputar di hadapannya, kemudian ia senderkan badannya ke si pria. Pria itu mengerang protes.

"Jangan dekati aku jika kau mau bermanja-manja, aku tidak suka," ujarnya.

Atsumu terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar menggunakanku untuk memuaskan nafsumu saja, ya, Sun?"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. "Tuh, tau. Sekarang, menjauh."

Atsumu menggeleng pelan. Ia merangkul pria itu dengan santai dan menariknya. Atsumu berujar, "Nah, I feel needy today," dan mencumbu pria itu dengan kasar.

Pria itu mendesah keras ketika Atsumu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Tangan Atsumu yang bergerak cepat melucuti itu tidak dapat dihentikannya. Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja jari Atsumu menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar.

"Ah!" ia mendesah keras. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi panas yang menyengat itu.

"Suna, pintumu terbu-"

Atsumu dan pria itu dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Di depan pintu apartemen itu, Shinsuke berdiri, menatap keduanya dengan mulut terbuka.

Atsumu terkesiap. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shinsuke. Jemarinya menyentuh lengan Shinsuke.

"Sayang, ini tidak sep-"

"Diam, Atsumu," Shinsuke berujar, suaranya bergetar.

Atsumu menatap Shinsuke, hatinya terhenyak. Suara Shinsuke yang bergetar terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Air mata yang telah berkumpul di kedua matanya ia tahan mati-matian, membuat badannya turut bergetar dan terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Ah, Atsumu sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"K-kau," Shinsuke menarik nafas panjang. "Bajingan."

Atsumu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap pipi Shinsuke yang basah.

"Maaf, Shinsuke. Maaf. Aku t-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Shinsuke berteriak. Badannya bergetar hebat. Satu detik kemudian, ia ambruk ke lantai.

"Shinsuke!" Suna bergerak cepat menghampiri temannya.

Shinsuke kembali berteriak. "Maju satu langkah lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

Atsumu dan Suna diam.

Shinsuke mengatur nafasnya. "Kalian berdua menjijikkan."

Butuh waktu delapan menit penuh bagi Shinsuke untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Dan ketika ia berhasil berdiri, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berlari dan membanting pintu apartemen Suna dengan keras, menyentak si pemilik apartemen.

Atsumu dan Suna menatap satu sama lain. Kentara sekali mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka.

"Sial. Sekarang bagaimana, 'Tsum? Aku tidak ingin Shinsuke kembali membenciku." Suna menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Telat sekali untuk berkata itu, ia sudah membencimu, bodoh." Atsumu mendengus kasar. "Dan sekarang ia membenciku juga."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang mengajakku untuk berselingkuh dengan pacar teman dekatku!" Suna berteriak sengit.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya." Atsumu memutar bola matanya.

Suna mendesah kasar. "Terserah kau. Kita selesai"

Atsumu mendengus. "Oke, terserah."

"Silahkan pergi," ujar Suna.

"I was going to anyway."

Atsumu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Suna. Langkahnya tergesa, ia ingin menemui Shinsuke.

"And now, to get the slut back."

\- ; -

18 Januari, 2019

Shinsuke mengikat tali. Dengan senyuman puas ia menepuk tangannya sambil menatap mahakaryanya yang indah. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap rambut mahakarnya dengan lembut. Ia bergerak mengitari mahakaryanya dengan tatapan bangga dan angkuh.

"Emmh.." gumaman terdengar pelan.

Shinsuke menatap mahakaryanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Ah, sudah bangun, ya, Tsumu?"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. "S-shin-- uhuk!"

"Oh, kau haus? Ini, minum," Shinsuke berujar sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapannya. "Oh, ya, tanganmu diikat." Shinsuke mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibir Atsumu. "Minumlah."

Atsumu dengan cepat menenggak seisi gelas itu dengan bantuan Shinsuke. Desahan lega terdengar ketika dahaganya terpenuhi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Shinsuke menatap Atsumu lama. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujarnya. "Aku rela memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau adalah duniaku, Tsum. Kau telah menjahit luka di hatiku dengan cintamu," ia berhenti. "Tapi kemudian aku menemukanmu mencumbu sahabatku sendiri dan kembali mengoyak luka itu. Maka dari itu, aku di sini untuk mengembalikan jahitan itu kepadamu. For real this time."

Kedua netra Atsumu membesar ketika ia menyadari situasi. "S-shinsuke, maaf, aku salah. To-"

"Ssh, diamlah, sayang," Shinsuke berujar. Jemarinya bergerak meraih sebuah jarum suntik dan sebuah botol kaca. "Aku akan menjahit bibirmu yang telah berbohong. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau merasa sakit. Maka dari itu, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

"Shinsuke! Kau gila?! Lepaskan aku!" Atsumu memberontak ribut, berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan Shinsuke.

Shinsuke menatap Atsumu dengan alat suntik yang telah terisi di tangannya. "Tenanglah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Jangan khawatir."

Atsumu menatap Shinsuke dengan ketakutan besar yang kentara di kedua netranya. Ia kembali bergerak ribut ketika Shinsuke meraih lengannya, berusaha untuk menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, sayang," adalah kalimat terakhir Shinsuke sebelum akhirnya menyuntik Atsumu.

Atsumu menggeleng ribut. Air mata bercucuran dari kedua netranya. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar berteriak meminta tolong. Badannya terasa lemas dan panas.

Shinsuke tersenyum puas menatap Atsumu. "If you didn't cheat we'd be celebrating our relationship right now. You just had to cheat on me, didn't you?"

Shinsuke dengan cepat meraih jarum jahit ketika dirasanya tubuh Atsumu melemah. "Ini akan terasa sakit sebentar, tapi kau akan segera mati, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Atsumu kembali menggeleng, namun kali ini dengan pelan. Jantungnya perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti menyuplai oksigen ke otaknya. Sekujur tubuhnya kebas. Ia meringis lemah ketika sengatan tajam terasa di bibirnya.

Atsumu tidak tahan, ia tidak dapat menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit dari jantungnya yang mulai lelah untuk berdetak dan rasa sakit dari bibirnya yang akan segera menyatu secara permanen.

"Indah," adalah kata terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan sempurna.

\- ; -

Breaking News!

Misteri di balik kasus pembunuhan-bunuh diri tempo hari akhirnya terkuak!

Dua buah mayat berjenis kelamin laki-laki ditemukan di Sungai Kyunaka. Keduanya berhasil diidentifikasi sebagai sepasang kekasih Miya Atsumu dan Kita Shinsuke.

Saudara Miya Atsumu diduga mati delapan jam lebih cepat dari saudara Kita Shinsuke. Penyebab kematian Miya Atsumu adalah penyuntikan potasium dan kehilangan darah akibat kedua bibirnya yang dijahit rapat. Saudara Kita Shinsuke diduga kehilangan nyawanya akibat penyuntikan poasium dan kekurangan oksigen.

Kasus ini dinyatakan sebagai kasus pembunuhan-bunuh diri, sebab saudara Kita Shinsuke membunuh kekasihnya sendiri yang diduga karena sakit hati kekasihnya menyelingkuhinya dengan teman dekatnya sendiri dan kemudian melompat bersama dengan mayat kekasihnya ke dalam Sungai Kyunaka.

Kasus ini ditutup.


End file.
